Karamatsu dan Kacamata
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Semi-Canon. Choromatsu baru mengetahui kalau mata Karamatsu minus. "Kau harus pakai kacamata, tahu!" / Untuk #CPC2016 / OsoKaraChoro / Request from Arlesco Arane / Warning inside / Want to read?


**Osomatsu-san and All Character © Akatsuka Fujio**

 **Karamatsu dan Kacamata © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materii! Hanya sebuah kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Semi-Canon. Kinda Out of Character. Family/Humor(?). Possible typo(s). little Sh** **ō** **nen-ai/Boys Love. Somehow (tw)incest. Somehow threesome. Gajeness. Matsuno Osomatsu/Matsuno Karamatsu/Matsuno Choromatsu. Main focus Matsuno Osomatsu/Matsuno Karamatsu. DLDR. etc ….**

.

.

.

Fanfiksi ini didedikasi untuk mengikuti **#CPC2016** dan request dari **Arlesco Arane**.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Choromatsu dibuat berkedip. Sepasang matanya kini memandang heran, tepat ke arah Karamatsu yang sejak lima menit lalu sibuk memandangi selembaran kertas di genggamannya. Tidak seperti seorang Karamatsu yang sering memasang wajah _sok_ keren, anak lahir kedua itu tampak terlihat serius dengan kertasnya. _Yeah_ , walau itu tetap membuat sakit, tapi rasanya sedikit ganjal ketika Karamatsu seperti itu—pikirnya sejenak.

Pemuda berjaket hijau itu menutup buku tebal yang dibacanya. Matanya menatap intens Karamatsu. "Oi, kau kenapa, Karamatsu- _niisan_? Sejak tadi kau menatap kertas itu. Memang apa yang tertulis di sana?" Choromatsu bertanya langsung ke inti.

Sosok yang ditanya sedikit terhenyak, sontak matanya menatap si penanya, dengan memasang senyum _sok_ keren khasnya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit merenung."

Kening Choromatsu menyerngit heran, "merenung?" sesaat ia berkedip sebelum ia seenaknya mengambil kertas yang mengunci perhatian kakak keduanya itu. Kembali Choromatsu dibuat berkedip, pupil matanya membaca deretan huruf kanji bercetak tebal yang menjadi _header_ , "tes kesehatan?"

Mulut Karamatsu ternganga. Sinar wajahnya seolah menunjukkan ia tengah mencari alasan tepat. "Itu … aku menemukan lowongan pekerjaan. Saat aku membereskan dokumen lamaran, ternyata bagi pelamar harus menyertakan hasil tes kesehatan."

Choromatsu mengangguk sekali, memahami penjelasan dari kakak keduanya. Matanya masih sibuk membaca tiap deret huruf yang tertulis di kertas itu. Sedikit menyerngit saat matanya menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di kertas itu, "Karamatsu- _niisan_ , matamu minus satu dan nol koma tujuh?" matanya beralih menatap lawan bicaranya, "sejak tadi kau memperhatikan hasil tes penglihatanmu?"

Keringat imajiner muncul di kening Choromatsu, saat ia melihat Karamatsu sudah memakai kacamata hitamnya—entah kapan dia ambil kacamata hitamnya, dengan memasang gaya sok kerennya. Pertanda jawaban _'ya_ ' atas pertanyaannya tadi—yang tampaknya tak digubris Karamatsu.

Lembaran tes kesehatan milik Karamatsu ia letakkan di atas meja di dekatnya. "Aku sarankan _sih_ Karamatsu- _niisan_ pakai lensa kotak. _Yeah_ … kalau Karamatsu- _niisan_ tetap mau melamar pekerjaan itu."

Saran dari Choromatsu dibalas dengan dengungan singkat oleh Karamatsu, "mungkin memang harusnya begitu—"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Eh?"

Entah hujan badai apa yang membawanya muncul tiba-tiba di antara mereka. Pemuda berjaket merah itu menggebrak meja beberapa kali. Sinar keseriusan tersirat jelas di wajahnya. "Harusnya Karamatsu pakai kacamata, tahu! Pakai kacamata saja! _Oke_?!" Osomatsu mengeluarkan perintah seenaknya.

Anak lahir kedua dan ketiga itu melongo kaget. Keringat imajiner muncul di pelipis mereka. "Datang dari mana makhluk merah aneh ini!?" Choromatsu histeris kaget.

Pemuda berjaket biru itu melepaska kacamata hitamnya. Jemari lentik Karamatsu memilin pelan helaian poni rambutnya, memainkannya sedikit manja. "Yah, kacamata tidak buruk juga, _sih_ ," tanpa sadar rona merah sedikit tampak di wajahnya, sementara wajahnya kembali memasang wajah sok keren.

" _Yatta!_ " Osomatsu berteriak antusias. Seperti biasa, sinar keriaan kini ia pancarkan dari wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, kita langsung pesan sekarang!" untuk kesekian kali, Osomatsu memberikan perintah seenaknya.

Karamatsu tersentak mendengar perintah dari kakak tertuanya. "Eh? Harus hari ini juga?"

Osomatsu mengelus pelan dagunya, memasang pose yang sering Karamatsu buat. "Ada pepatah yang berbunyi, 'lebih cepat lebih baik', kan?" ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya secara spontan, "rapikan dirimu karena sekarang kita akan pergi."

"Tunggu! Aku juga?" Choromatsu menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri, memasang wajah bingung karena secara tidak langsung dirinya dilibatkan.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu, Choromatsu?" Osomatsu memasang wajah seolah tidak peduli. Membuat kepala Choromatsu seperti ada panah yang menusuknya.

"Omong-omong," sebuah bolam lampu imajiner keluar dari kepala Osomatsu, "ini akan menjadi kencan antara aku dan Karamatsu," celetuknya dengan iringi keluarnya sepasang tanduk dan ekor iblis imanijer, cekikikan juga lolos dari mulutnya.

Sepasang mata Karamatsu membulat sempurna. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Ia sedikit mengambil langkah mundur, sedikit menjauhi sang kakak tertua. "Kencan—!?" beonya tak percaya.

Suara tawa hambar meluncur dari bibir Choromatsu, "Tak perlu begitu juga, kali."

* * *

.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi … toko optiknya di mana, Osomatsu?"

Sudah tiga puluh menit untuk ketiga anak tertua itu berjalan menelurusi trotoar kota. Berbagai kalangan usia berlalu-lalang di sana. Ada orang yang jalannya terburu-buru, bahkan tak sengaja menabrak orang lain. Ada juga sejoli yang saling bergandengan tangan. Anak-anak kecil berlarian, seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu.

Langit juga terlihat begitu indah. Yang tadi terbentang kanvas biru dengan bercak putih nan menggoda, kini mulai memunculkan semburat jingga dari ufuk barat. Para gagak begitu mudahnya melintasi kota dengan sayapnya.

Suasana yang cocok untuk semuanya bersantai menuju rumahnya. Tapi tidak dengan ketiga orang itu. Mereka masih melangkahkan kakinya, menuju tempat yang mereka tuju sekarang.

"Optiknya sudah dekat, kok," tanpa menoleh ke sang penanya—Karamatsu—Osomatsu berujar pendek, "lagipula aku sering mampir ke sana."

Tuturan terakhir dari Osomatsu sukses membuat dua kembaran lainnya menoleh heran. Mereka sempat berkedip sebelum, "Osomatsu- _niisan_ 'kan tak pakai kacamata," —Choromatsu melontarkan komentarnya.

"Ya, memang," jawaban dari sang kakak tertua kian membuat dua adiknya bertatap bingung.

"Terus, untuk apa kau sering mampir ke optik?" giliran Karamatsu untuk kembali bertanya. Kali keduanya pertanyaannya tak digubris oleh sang kakak tertua.

Langkah Osomatsu terhenti, melihat itu kedua saudara lainnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Si Kakak tertua menoleh ke samping kanan, melihat pelang besar yang tergantung manis di atas tokohnya. Pelang bergambar kacamata juga terterah di sana. Lalu, Osomatsu berdiri di depan toko itu, membuat pintu kaca bergeser otomatis.

Melihat kelakuan kakak tertua, Choromatsu menoleh ke Karamatsu. Sinar matanya seolah bertanya, ' _ini optik yang dimaksud Osomatsu-_ niisan _?_ ', dibalas dengan angkat bahu sebagai jawaban dari Karamatsu. Mereka pun mulai mengekori sang Kakak yang mulai masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam toko itu.

"Selamat datang!" Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh senyum, sapa, dan salam dari beberapa gadis cantik berkacamata—yang diduga mereka adalah penjaga optiknya.

"Habisnya, di sini banyak kakak-kakak cantik berkacamata, _sih_ ," Osomatsu baru menjawab pertanyaan Karamatsu tadi, dengan _background_ imajiner bunga-bunga sebagai latar suasana hatinya. Sedangkan kedua adiknya hanya melongo heran dengan jawaban Osomatsu.

"Sejak kapan dia _megane oneesan-freak_?" _saking_ herannya, pertanyaan mereka berduapun sama dan serentak.

Tak berangsur lama sepasang mata mereka mulai menjelajahi tiap etalase yang memamerkan berbagai bentuk dan warna _frame_ kacamata. Choromatsu dibuat tersanjung dengan pilihan yang tersaji di depannya. Karamatsu bertopang dagu, terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau ia sedang memilih. Sementara Osomatsu … _yah_ , ia juga memandangi warna-warni _frame_ yang tersaji, tapi yang dipakai oleh para gadis penjaganya saja—aura bungaa-bunga masih menyertainya.

"Pilihannya banyak juga," Karamatsu berkomentar pendek. Dirinya masih disibukkan untuk memilih salah satu dari seluruh _frame_ yang tersaji. Memilih _frame_ kacamata yang cocok dengan _style_ -nya memang sedikit sulit—batinnya sesaat. Telunjuk Karamatsu menunjuk poin tepat di salah satu _frame_ pilihannya, "Aku coba yang ini, ya?"

"Silakan."

Gadis penjaga etalase itu mengambil pilihan Karamatsu. Membiarkan sang pembeli mencoba pilihannya. Iapun mencoba pilihannya itu; menyelipkan kedua gagang kacamatanya tepat di daun telinganya. Kacamata _full frame_ dengan warna biru—hampir senada dengan warna jaketnya—adalah pilihannya.

Karamatsu menoleh ke belakang, mencoba memperlihatkan dirinya dengan memakai kacamata pada dua saudaranya. "Bagaimana, _brother_? Terlihat bagus untukku, hm?" dengan percaya diri ia bertanya, tapi entah kenapa sinar wajah dan nada suaranya tak sinkron—dikarenakan rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya, seperti menahan malu.

Biasanya, _nih_ , sesuatu yang dipakai pada diri Karamatsu akan membuat eksistensinya kian membuat orang sakit—makna konotasi saja sebenarnya. Namun tidak kali ini. Osomatsu dan Choromatsu tidak dibuat sakit, justru membuat perasaan nyaman bersemayam dalam hati mereka.

Osomatsu langsung menutup hidungnya dengan sepasang telapak tangannya. Tanduk dan ekor iblis imajiner kembali keluar dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya mulai memanas. "Argh! _Taihen_! Cantiknya _enggak_ kepalang!" ia menjerit seperti melihat pria tampan lewat. Seluruh wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menahan seluruh jeritannya, ekor iblis imajinernya pun bergoyang.

Keringat imajiner kembali muncul di pelipis Choromatsu. Sepasang matanya memandang jijik terhadap sikap Osomatsu itu, kian dibuat heran. "Memangnya kenapa coba?"

 _Padahal Choromatsu juga ingin menjerit, ikut_ fanboying _bersama_ oniisan _-nya_.

Pemuda berjaket biru tua itu mulai melihat bayangan dirinya saat menggunakan kacamata pilihannya tepat di depan cermin yang disodorkan sang penjaga. Jemari telunjuknya menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Ya, tidak buruk," ia tersenyum puas seraya berkacak pinggang, "yang ini saja, gitu?"

"Nah, Karamatsu."

Sang pemilik nama menoleh. Ia menyerngit bingung saat Osomatsu tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. Si Kakak tertua menunjukkan senyum aneh, rona merah juga masih membekas di wajahnya. "Hanya memastikan saja, _sih_. Tapi, bisa kau merunduk sedikit?"

"Hm?" Karamatsu sedikit heran dengan permintaan Osomatsu, namun ia menurutinya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, kacamatanya sedikit sedikit bergeser ke bawah, sepasang matanya tetap melihat Osomatsu. Wajah kebingungan masih menyertainya, "begini?"

"Nah, cukup!" Osomatsu berseru. Senyum rasa kepuasannya kian melebar di wajahnya. "Ketika kacamatanya bergeser ke bawah, Karamatsu terlihat cantik _banget_ —argh!"

Pujian dari Osomatsu terpotong begitu saja, disebabkan oleh Choromatsu yang memukul keras kepalanya, hingga membuat sang korban tersungkur di lantai toko. Si pelaku tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun di wajahnya, "maumu itu apa _sih_ , Osomatsu- _niisan_?"

Tak perlu memakan waktu lama, Osomatsu berdiri dari jatuh terjerembapnya. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang muncul sebuah benjolan yang cukup besar—dan terlihat menyakitkan. Senyum _sumringah_ terkembang manis di wajahnya. Tawa ria juga menyertainya. _Sungguh Osomatsu seperti biasanya._

Choromatsu melipatkan tangannya, "kalau kau sudah mantap untuk memilih _frame_ itu, segera minta pasangkan lensanya, Karamatsu- _niisan_."

* * *

.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya!"

Suara serentak dari para penjaga toko adalah suara terakhir yang mereka dengar setelah keluar melewati pintu kata toko optiknya. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa berjalan santai menuju rumah, dengan membawa apa yang Karamatsu perlukan.

Semburat jingga sang mentari sangat indah kala itu. Bercak oranye tua abstrak menghiasi langit sore, menciptakan sebuah pemandangan indah tersaji sempurna. Suara gagak membuat hati berdesir nyaman. Pertanda malam segera tiba, dan mereka harus tiba tepat sebelum sang mentari digantikan oleh sang bulan.

Mereka terus melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun semenjak mereka keluar dari toko optik itu beberapa menit lalu. Hingga akhirnya—

" _Lho_? Kenapa kacamatanya tidak langsung dipakai, oi, Karamatsu?" gerutu sang kakak tertua membuat dua adiknya menoleh. "Padahal aku ingin melihatnya …."

 _Bisa-bisanya dia berbicara begitu di saat perjalanan pulang_ —batin Choromatsu sebal.

Karamatsu, yang saat itu sedang memakai kacamata hitamnya, hanya bergumam bingung. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, warna merah kini menghiasi wajahnya—entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama warna merah itu memenuhi wajah Karamatsu. Segera ia lepaskan kacamata hitamnya, menggantikannya dengan kacamata barunya. Osomatsu menyeringai puas.

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Kembali mereka terkatup mulutnya. Membiarkan sepasang kaki mereka berjalan, menuruti perintah dari otaknya—segera kembali ke rumah dan biarkan perut terisi kenyang dengan makan malam.

"Ugh …."

Karamatsu sedikit menyerngit. Ia tetap berjalan. Indera penghilatannya berusaha beradaptasi dengan alat bantu penglihatan barunya. _Semuanya terlihat jelas, tapi … aku jadi pusing_ , batinnya mual.

Sontak ia merasa seperti ada tangan lain yang menggenggang erat tangannya. Karamatsu semakin merasa mual. _Eh? Kenapa,_ nih _? Kok semakin tambah pusing saja?!_ Dare ga— _Osomatsu! Choromatsu!_ Mata Karamatsu berkunang-kunang. Kembali rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Batinnya sudah histeris.

Menyadari genggaman tangan itu, Karamatsu langsung menoleh ke orang yang memegang tangannya. Wajahnya masih tetap memerah. "O-Osomatsu. Tanganmu—"

"Kalau orang yang baru pertama kali memakai kacamata, pasti akan merasa pusing. Jadi kau harus bisa membiasakan diri memakai kacamata, Karamatsu," Osomatsu memamerkan cengiran lebarnya ke Karamatsu., dengan telunjuknya ia menggosok hidungnya—seperti kebiasaannya. Ia ingin membuat adiknya itu sedikit tenang.

Pemuda yang baru kali pertama mengenakan kacamata itu sedikit tertegun. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Rona merah seperti betah di wajah Karamatsu, tidak mau hilang sempurna. Bukan seperti Karamatsu yang biasanya. "Terima kasih, _nii-niisan_ ," gagapnya sembari tersipu malu. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam erat genggaman Osomatsu, seperti mencoba mencari kehangatan di sana.

Tiba-tiba Choromatsu menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat dua kembaran lainnya ikut terhenti langkahnya. Ia langsung menunjuk poin pada Osomatsu. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sinar kekesalan terpancar dari wajahnya. "Jangan mau ditipu, Karamatsu- _niisan_! Osomatsu- _niisan_ itu sudah tahu kalau pakai kacamata pasti bakalbegitu!"

Bulir keringat jatuh imajiner kembali _nangkring_ di pelipis Karamatsu saat melihat reaksi Choromatsu yang terlalu spontan. Sementara pihak yang dibicarakan Choromatsu mulai menunjukkan rasa kekesalannya. Kedua mata Osomatsu juga membulat sempurna. Ia menggeretakkan giginya.

"C*limatsu, kok kamu tega sekali berkata begitu pada _oniichan_ -mu, _sih_!?"

Pada akhirnya, mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dengan suasana gaduh yang dibuat berkat adu mulut antara Osomatsu dan Choromatsu. Sementara Karamatsu sendiri masih bersikeras membuat matanya beradaptasi dengan kacamata barunya.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 **Saya tuh niatnya mau drabble, tapi kenapa kebablasan lagi pas pengembangan plot :( Dan juga, permintaannya cuma OsoKara, but whae jadi OsoKaraChoro** **—** **walau main focus tetap OsoKara. Tapi ya, semoga yang request puas deh :")**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
